


come on follow my lead

by gallyanim



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: - цвет красивый, - невнятно бормочет он джинёну рядом с затылком. - хорошо тебе.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 4





	come on follow my lead

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [come on follow my lead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733363) by [mrs_hudson_wannabe (jana_nox)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/mrs_hudson_wannabe)



> пойдите и посмотрите на все гифки про пак джинёна и помаду, ок.  
> #днищечеллендж2017 <\--- была уверена, что пик дна прошла в 2014, НО ГДЕ ТАМ.  
> оч бессмысленное и беспощадное порно, правда.

югём вертит в руках тёмный тюбик и спрашивает:

\- со съемок утащил?

\- да ну тебя, - джинён оскорбленно кривится, а потом чмокает на свое отражение в зеркале свеженакрашенными губами, как будто это поможет цвету ровнее лечь. - уж на то, чтоб помаду покупать, я себе заработал.

югём тянется через него поставить тюбик на низкую тумбочку, где рядом валяются еще два похожих - и один джинён пока что держит в руках, и хихикает:

\- ну да, вот куда и ушел весь гонорар за то, что тебя жестоко избили на экране.

джинён ловко пользуется его неустойчивым положением и больно надавливает под ребра, и хорошо хоть у него ладонь занята, а то б еще и стукнул, наверное. “укушу”, скорее самому себе тихо грозится он, пока медленно разглядывает губы на полную симметричность. югём тыкается в него носом и как обычно в знак примирения гладит по волосам за ухом.

\- цвет красивый, - невнятно бормочет он джинёну рядом с затылком. - хорошо тебе.

тюбик расхваленной помады отправляется ко всем остальным, а джинён перелезает по матрасу за югёма назад и кладет голову ему на плечо. в зеркале так и видно - растрепанный югём с длинной-длинной тёмно-синей челкой, а рядом джинён с очень аккуратными и яркими губами. они оба смотрят друг на друга в отражении, и потом джинён точно так же, не отрывая глаз, первый раз прижимает красные губы к шее югёма, оставляя там след от помады.

\- тебе тоже, - говорит он и обнимает югёма сзади за талию. сначала оно как будто бы довольно невинно и ни о чём, и целует джинён тоже почти платонически, словно не грозился укусить едва лишь несколько минут назад. он просто скользит мелкими прикосновениями югёму по шее, едва достаточно для того, чтобы оставались следы, и долго тянет перед тем, как залезть ему под кофту. югём беззвучно выдыхает, когда джинён просто гладит ему напряженный от постепенно накатывающего возбуждения пресс, но потом он быстро ведет рукой наверх и нажимает на сосок, и это уже срывает первый тихий стон.

джинён в зеркале внимательно наблюдает из-за его плеча за тем, как югём откидывает голову назад, чуть-чуть приоткрывая рот, и невольно закусывает губу от того, как ему - всегда - нравится это видеть. на секунду у югёма проносится мысль, что неудачно выйдет, если джинён весь так долго и так старательно накладывавшийся цвет съест слишком быстро, но в общем если что, они всегда могут заново докрасить его в процессе.

и к тому же, судя по тому, что джинён на так удобно открывшемся изгибе шеи оставляет первый засос, а помада всё еще не особо смазывается, он может недооценивать стойкость всей этой косметики.

джинён ведет носом по оголившемуся в вырезе плечу, трётся щекой и снова играет пальцами с его соском, пока югём не дергается, поторапливая его, что уже можно бы и снять кофту совсем. так что джинён снимает - и с себя тоже, а потом перелезает обратно, чтобы теперь сесть у югёма между бёдер.

югём зачарованно смотрит в зеркало на голую спину джинёна, и на обтянутую джинсами задницу у себя между ног, и на то, как джинён размазывает красные следы поцелуями у него на груди и на животе, а потом внезапно таки кусает за ключицу, в ответ на что югём уже не сильно сдержанно вскрикивает. джинён приподнимается и смотрит ему в лицо, улыбаясь очень наглой и очень яркой улыбкой, и югём примерно тем же тоном, что когда-то говорил про дурака, хмыкает:

\- джинёни-хён извращенец.

джинён кивает и наверное очень гордится собой в этот момент. югём подается чуть-чуть вперед, опять импульсивно сводя бёдра, и целует его наглые красные губы. он оттягивает ему верхнюю губу, засасывает ее и облизывает, заново возбуждаясь от того, как привычный вкус привычного джинёна мешается сейчас со вкусом чертовой этой помады, и джинён стонет ему в рот, и терпеть вообще уже больше не хочется.

правда, стойкая зараза, думает югём, когда джинён переводит дыхание и цвет только сейчас выглядит поблёкшим. джинён, впрочем, всё равно решает немного подправить - и блять за что вообще югёму приходится смотреть в зеркало на себя исцелованного и на сидящего у него на бёдрах джинёна, который настолько очевидно наслаждается тем, как там отражается его процесс освежения ярко-красного на губах.

потом он, конечно, стягивает с себя джинсы и с югёма тоже, и бельё заодно, и возможно стоило бы ему помочь, но джинёну в очередной раз явно хочется направлять весь процесс самостоятельно (ну и в общем право имеет, так-то, чай чья идея была с помадой), так что югём просто ждёт. не помогает, правда, всё равно, едва джинён начинает ему медленно дрочить, он нисколько не чувствует себя готовым и резко выгибается, слишком сильно толкаясь ему в руку.

\- не торопись, - тихо говорит джинён, и у югёма мурашки от того, как оно звучит - сразу контролем и обещанием.

пальцы джинёна сжимаются вокруг подрагивающего от возбуждения члена. югёму кажется, что он и весь сейчас дрожит предвкушением очевидного, но пока все равно немного загадочного, а джинён как нарочно старается растянуть и подразнить перед тем, как просто вобрать уже его член своими накрашенными влажными губами. он дрочит, трогает, потом наклоняется к бёдрам югёма так, что тому ничего не видно, кроме всё той же задницы - только голой теперь - джинёна в зеркале, и там тоже целует и кусает. югём нервно дёргает ногой, и джинён с силой перехватывает его под коленкой - одновременно чуть-чуть больно и так хорошо.

а потом наконец касается члена губами - ну то есть, сначала по-прежнему издевательски медленно проводит языком от основания к головке и смотрит при этом на югёма в упор снизу вверх, отвлекая его тем самым от отражения в зеркале. да и какие там отражения, когда джинён облизывает и без того блестящие от смазки губы, трогает головку кончиком языка и обхватывает член ярким красным ртом.

джинён пытается удерживать тягучий медленный темп, когда начинает сосать, но югём проводит ему рукой по волосам и совсем легонько тянет на себя, и джинён очевидно больше не в состоянии сам выносить свои же правила, потому что он ускоряется, помогает себе рукой и гортанно стонет, когда югём сам толкается ему навстречу, дёргая бёдрами.

кончать, правда, так ему не хочется, хочется теперь самому быть тем, кто растягивает процесс, и когда югём чувствует, что ему остается совсем немножко, он осторожно проводит ладонью джинёну по щеке и выдыхает “пак джинёёён”, и этого достаточно, чтобы джинён всё понял и согласился. он почти ложится на югёма сверху, пока тянется куда-то в сторону покинутых тюбиков с помадой за презервативом и смазкой, и югём снова целует его - в губы, в челюсть, в дергающийся кадык и тонкую мочку уха.

\- отвлекаешь, - джинён улыбается и трётся стояком о его бедро, доводя желание до предела. он садится на югёма сверху сам и легко, опять не давая югёму себе помочь, и двигается сам сверху тоже так хорошо, что югём почти задыхается, но все равно тянется к члену джинёна рукой, дроча в такт. растягивать, конечно, хочется, но уже очень сложно, и югём довольно быстро кончает, выгибаясь наверх и сжимая джинёну коленку свободной рукой. джинён накрывает его ладонь на своем члене своей и кончает тоже.

он практически сразу слезает с югёма и падает рядом, закидывая ногу на него. когда югём косится набок, у джинёна по губам все еще размазаны остатки красного цвета, хоть и сильно неаккуратнее, чем в самом начале, и сложно удержаться от того, чтобы потянуться за очередным поцелуем. потом они просто лежат рядом, и джинён в задумчивости водит пальцами по красноватым пятнам на югёме - что-то следы помады, некоторые следы его укусов и засосов.

\- это всё смывать сейчас, - говорит югём. - а кажется, что стойкая.

\- так весь гонорар же, - джинён шлёпает его по бедру, и самое главное сейчас - не перейти от этого в очередные активные действия. - а можешь так и ходить.

югём картинно вздыхает и повторяет про то, что хён извращенец, но про себя на самом деле думает, что если бы жили вдвоём, то остаток дня бы точно так и проходил, потому что пак джинён, конечно, джинёни-хён извращенец без всяких обсуждений, но ему-то самому так хорошо всегда того провоцировать.

**Author's Note:**

> хорошее продолжение после того, как я их кынян рандомно обняла, бат ноу регретс ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
